Petalkits Prophecy
by neonrainbowkawaii
Summary: Petalkit is one of 3 siblings who learns she has magic powers! Not only that, but she and her siblings are a part of an ancint prophecy! However, things start going terribly wrong! Cats start dying, Petalkit starts getting strange visions, and Bloodkit might just be the villain of the prophecy! What will happen? T because warriors.
1. prolouge

**Hi everyone! i made a fanfic and this is the prolog! This is so many years before the actual story! Sorry if i spell bad! well, enjoy and leave reviews pls! :)**

"FLOOD!" Yowled a dark brown tabby tom with a star on his forehead. Water poured into the camp.

"My kits! screeched a pure white she cat, before she plunged down into the water below.

"Windfur! Dont!" Said a panicked jet black tom. "Ill save them! Just dont drown yourself!" Two kits, a jet black tom, and a pure white she-cat were trying to keep themselves floating. This wouldve been the day they would be apprentices. The queen got on a slippery rock, and started pulling a large piece of bark off a tree that had just enough room for two apprentice-sized kits she tossed the bark to the soaked kits, and they climbed on. The queen eventually lost her grip on the rock and fell in. The jet-black tom rushed to the queen, tears streaming down his face. He reached for her scruff, but fell in the ocean with her.

"Jetfur! No!" cried the queen, as her heavy fur dragged her under jetfur dove in after Moonshine, but to no avail, he couldn't find her anywhere, eventually he saw her splashing, and trying to get back to shore. With the help of Jetfur, she scrambled to a hill and collapsed.

"Moonshine! Stay with me!" He meowed, drenched in tears and water.

"Its my time…" Replied moonshine. She coughed up an ocean of water. She was covered in scratches and scars from sharp rocks. "Starclan..is..calling.." Said moonshine, her voice weakening. "I ask..Of you...to rescue our kits.." She coughed up an ocean of blood and was DEAD!

"NO!" Jetfur yelled, tears dripping onto the ground, also covered in blood and water. He ran to the camp, which was almost entirely full of water. He grabbed the bark the kits were huddling. He took the bark to the top of a tree, and secured the bark. Then he raced down to get Moonfurs body. He hoped she would make it to star clan but little did he know that the flood was sent by scourge tigerstar and broken star and was also in star clan too and many cats were dying AGAIN! And moon rainbow drowned again and so did the rest of thunderclan and star clan only had a few survivors! And jetful would never see his mate AGAIN!

A ginger she-cat with a white paw was racing around the camp to make sure no cats were missing. "Wheres Leafpool?!" she yowled. She noticed a brown form in the pond that was once thunderclan tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered how kind and caring leafpool was. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts from teeth grabbing her scruff. "Noooooooooooo!" The thunderclan leader dragged her away from the camp. "Bramblestar! I need to bury my sister! she cried.

"The camp is overflowing though!" Replied the tom, muffled by her soaked fur. Bramblestar and squrrelflights tears flew through the air. They got to WindClan and warned them about the flood.

"Like the floodwaters will get us! We are the fastest and the closest to star clan! Of COURSE we can make it!" Meowed a wind clan warrior.

"That'd be unwise to assume." Said the windclan leader, Onestar. "We should evacua-" Water flooded into camp. Cats panicked and looked for their loved ones. onestar lost all of his lives the deputy died also! Was this the end of the clans?

Jetfur had finished burying Moonfur Jetfur cried, his tears dropping down. Suddenly, a blast of water swept Jetfur away. In the tree, the kits cried and were scared and confused. But they did not dare move; if they did, theyd be goners for sure. "Why is this happening, Yingkit? Im scared!" Said yang kit.

"Wheres mommy? Wheres daddy?" Said yingkit. they clung onto the trees rough bark.

Meanwhile, Bramblstar and sqiurrelflight where running to a nearby barn, which they had only recently discovered. It was high in the sky, farther than wind clan! They changed there names to Bramble and Squirrel. They cried, looking down on the clans below the hill. There clan mates were dead, and they didn't know if the clans would end entirely."Starclan why is this happening?"

Meanwhil in star clan cats were running and trying to find a place to be so they wouldn't be killed again and sent to the dark forest because this was special but evil flood water sent by the dark forest Snowfur cried and yelled "Why is this happening!?"

Bluestar was swept into the waters. the dark forest cats were immune to the floodwater and could walk through it like it wasn't there and they were attacking star clan cats and blood was splattering left and right! What where they going to do? Then, the ground split open and…SCOURGE TIGRSTAR AND BROKENSTAR WERE MASSIVE GIANTS AND THEY CAME OUT OF THE CRACK IN THE GROUND! ALL OF STARCLAN SCREAMED AND THE CRACK GREW BIGGER! Cats panicked left and right and there was no escape!

 _If only StarClan could fly!_ thought Birdwing, struggling to stay afloat. "We must get out!"

"How do we get out!?" asked Bluestar.

"Theres only one thing we can do... We have to escape to the land below!"

* * *

6 moons later, the flood had cleared. The kits had only managed to survive by eating prey that retreated to the tree they were on. they got off the tree and investigated. "The clans are over Yingkit..What do we do?"

"We should become loners." And so they headed off to the barn and fell asleep.

In both cats dreams, they were greeted by Leafpool. "The thousand year kin will bring the new dawn, and dreams will light the way once again. The cats of the flaming storm will return, but beware of the one of Crimson Blood." Said Leafpool. The she-cat melted into a puddle and seeped into the ground. The two siblings awoke at the same time.

"I had a strange dream!" Said Yingkit.

"Me too!" Replied Yangkit. They told the dream to each other. What did it mean?

 **This took a while! But all that matters is that i got it done! Sorry if it isn't exciting enough but i promice it will be better in the next chapter! Review and fav pls! byeeeee! :)**


	2. aleginces

**Hello again! :) I hope you engoyed the prolog! These are the alligiances right before the story starts!**

 **Alligiances**

Mysticalclan

 **Leader:** Dragonstar - Muskular blue tom with ruby eyes and the power to breathe fire and dragon wings.

 **Deputy:** Clawfang - Red and black tom with a red tooth and dark purple eyes and hair drooping over his eye that has a dark purple streak in it.

Apprentice, Bloodpaw

 **Med Cat:** Medicinalherb - Green she-cat with light green eyes. Every leaf fall she grows a bunch of herbs on her fur.

 **Warriors:** Foxflight - Ginger she-fox with hazel eyes, white paws, and a white tipped tail.

Apprentice, Mirrorpaw

Oceanwave - Tom with blue eyes. Made entirely of water.

Apprentice, Razorpaw

Explosivepelt - Red-furred munchkin tom. Has tnt growing on his fur.

Apprentice, Rubypaw

Wolfsong - Grey she-wolf with hair drooping over her eye.

Apprentice, Melodypaw

Glasscresent - Translusent cat with a moon on her forhead.

Apprentice, Prismpaw

Rainbowshine - Rainbow she-cat with eyes that change color to her mood.

Solareclipse - Yellow tom with a black spot on his chest.

Lunareclipse - Black she-cat with a yellow spot on her chest.

Midnightsparkle - She-cat with a space pattern and glitter.

Duskleaf - Black tom with a leaf for a tail.

Nightfeather - Jet black she-crow.

Bluestrom - Blue tom made of lightning clouds.

Clockwork - Gray tabby tom with one eye that is a pocket watch.

Technowhisker - Black tom with glowing neon blue lines leading up to his chest and a TV for a head.

Rockglint - Tom made of rocks.

Breezeclaw - Blue she-cat with white stripes

Morningglimmer - Sky patterned she-cat with tiny suns for eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Redpaw - Black tom with red paws.

Mirrorpaw - Gray she-cat with mirrors for eyes.

Razorpaw - Tom with razors for fur.

Rubypaw - She-cat with a body made of ruby and saphire eyes.

Melodypaw - White she-cat with a musical staff pattern on her fur.

Prismpaw - Glass she-cat that always reflects a rainbow.

 **Queens:** Magicblossom - Lavender she-cat with light pink orchids growing on her fur.

Kits, Petalkit (Gray she-kit with a heart pattern on her chest, on side black, the other side white, with a gray teardrop shape in the center), Bloodkit (Black tom with a red broken heart pattern on his chest with a black teardrop shape in the center), Sugarkit (Pink and blue she-kit made of cotton candy with a semi-cracked heart pattern on her chest with a pink and blue teardrop shape in the center).

Prettysunrise - Orange red and yellow she-cat with a sun shape on her tail.

Kits, Dovekit (White she-kit with wings), Cherrykit (Red tom with a brown tail), Leapkit (Green tom with long legs)

Willowfluff - Fluffy white tabby she-cat.

Kits, Applekit (Fluffy red tom with a yellow chest patch), Fuzzykit (Fluffy light yellow she-kit).

 **Elders:** Prettylake - Light blue she-cat.

 **The other clans will be revealed later so pls stick around! :) byeeee!**


	3. chapter 1

**Hi again! :) Heres the first chapter!**

It was a bright and sunny day in Mysticalclan camp. It was Newleaf. "Wake up petalkit its a special day!" said her mom Magicblossom.

Petalkit yawned. "What is it mom?"

Magicblosom said "It's the day you and your siblings become apprentices!"

Petalkit gasped. "OMG I TOTLLY FORGOT! SUGARKIT! BLOODKIT! WAKE UP! WERE BECOMING APPRENTICES TODAY!"

Sugarkit jumped up. "Really!? Wow! Im gonna be an apprentice!"

Bloodkit playfully pushed sugarkit and said "Im gonna be one first!"

Sugarkit pushed back "No I am!"

Magicblossom lightly slapped them both with her tail. "All three of you will be apprentices at the same time!" she chuckled.

"Ya" petalkit said. "Mom is right!" Magicblossom quickly groomed the kits and soon enough the leader dragonstar called a meeting.

"Go under the LuminescentCrystal for a clan meeting!" the clan rushed out into the camp clearing. The leader was standing atop a beautiful giant crystal in the center of the camp. "Petalkit, Sugarkit, Bloodkit, come here." the kits bounded up to the crystal. They puffed out their chests with exitment!

"Sugarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sugarpaw. Your mentor will be Rainbowshine. I hope Rainbowshine will pass down all she knows on to you. Rainbowshine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Prettylake, and you have shown yourself to be amazing and loyal. You will be the mentor of Sugarpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sugarpaw." sugarpaw touched noses with Ranbowshine.

"Bloodkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bloodpaw. Your mentor will be Midnightsparkle. I hope Midnightsparkle will pass down all he/she knows on to you. Midnightsparkle, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Harmonysong, and you have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be the mentor of Bloodpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bloodpaw." Bloodpaw touched noses with Midnightsparkle, but Petalkit noticed something was off. _Is he scoffing?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the leader's voice.

"And finally, Petalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I can pass down all I know to you." Petalpaw touched noses with Dragonstar. She could barely hold in her exitment! She was being mentored by the leader! And not just any leader, but the BEST leader EVER! the clan chanted their new names. She was finally an apprentice!

Dragonstar sat in his den when suddenly the medicine cat, Medicinalherb, dashed in. "What's wrong Medicinalherb?"

"I recieved a prophecy!"

"The thousand year kin will bring the new dawn, and dreams will light the way once again. The cats of the flaming storm will return, but beware of the one of Crimson Blood." What did it mean?


	4. chapter 2

**Hi again! :) Heres the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Petalpaw went over to Dragonstar. "Can we train?"

Dragonstar nodded. "Sur." They went with Sugarpaw and Bloodpaw. "Alright today we r gonna go over the territories. First we will tour our borders." Rainbowshine lead the group over to a giant forest. It was full of thousands of mice with super long tails and ears and were rainbow and they were made of wobbly gelatin! The tree bark was peppermint bark and the leaves were spearmint! The grass was made of pure sugar and had gumdrop flowers!

"OMG! THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" Mewed Sugarpaw.

Rainbowshine nodded. "Yes Sugarpaw. this is the Candy FOrest. It was made by starclan during a great prey famine. On the other side of the forest is Flightclan territory. We are more or less friends right now."

Petalkit turned her head. "Why isnt our camp here instead?"

Dragonstar said "We would not abandon the place given by Starclan just for us."

Next Midnightsparkle lead them over to the edge of a shadowy wasteland filled with fog.

Bloodpaw said "Wow this place seems cool!"

Midnightsparkle said "It may look cool but it's super dangerous. this is the border of one of the other 3 clans: Demonicclan. They are evil and horrible... We should move on to the next area."

Dragonstar lead them over to a giant rainbow pool with four stones reaching out from it. Ther were magical lights floating around! The apprentices gasped this was unlike anything theyd ever seen! "And this is the place where all four of the clans meet together every full moon: The rainbowpool."

Petalpaw gasped! "This is the prettiest place ive ever seen!"

Bloodpaw muttered "Its not that interesting to me." under his breath. Petalpaw was the only one who heard! She didnt say anything about it though.

The group went back to their camp. "And lastly Just behind our camp is the Stone Mountain. The peak of it belongs to the last clan Melodyclan. We don't interact much. They can keep their cold hill."

Sugarpaw said "Wow! Our territory is so big!"

Rainbowshine nodded. "That is true however someday you may find yourself in unfamiliar territory. So be sure to remember the scents of all the other territories."

Dragonstar said "You may eat now. The elders and kits have already eaten." Petalkit and her siblings dashed over to the freshkill pile. She was starving. Suddenly as they ate a rustling was heard. Into the clan came... A BUNCH OF BADGERS!

 **Oh no a cliffhanger! Anyway i hop u enjoyed the chapter. A lot will happen in the next one! Bye!**


	5. chapter 3

**Hi again! :) Heres the third chapter! Its gonna be much more intens then the previous 2! Anyway here it is.**

Cats gasped as the badgers flooded into camp! Foxflight jumped at one of the badgers and clawed its ear off! But then the badger bit her neck and killed her!

"FOXFLIGHT! NO!" SHOUTED OCEANWAVE! MIRRORPAW WAS ABOUT TO JUMP AT THE BADGER WHO KILLED FOXFLIGHT, BUT SHE WAS HELD BACK BY CLAWFANG!

"STUPID APPRENTICE YOULL GET KILLED!" HE SHOUTED! SUDDENLY, PETALPAW BEGAN TO GLOW! A BRIGHT FLASH HAPPENED AND ALL OF THE BADGERS WERE LAUNCHED AWAY!

"WOW PETALPAW HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Petalpaw shrugged. "I dont know!"

Dragonstar said "I know youll be the greatest warrior someday!"

Cats cried. Foxflight was a strong and brave warrior who sacraficed her life 2 save the clan! And now she was dead! Prettylake said "She was the best warrior I ever knew! She was the kindest fox ever!"

Petalpaw went over and cried. Suddenly her tear dropped on Foxflight and brought her back to life!

"PETALPAW? HOW DID YOU BRING HER BACK TO LIFE?! YOU ARENT JUST GOIng TO BE THE BEST WARRIOR, BUT THE BEST WARRIOR OF ALL TIME!" THE CATS CHEERED!

 **Sorry 4 the short length of the chapter, but the next will be longer. Bye!**


	6. chapter 4

**Hi again! :) I saw someone in the reveiews was mean to me and called my fic nonsense and that wasn't very nice :( I hope the nice poeple like my chapter though! Heres the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

"Petalpaw you are the greatest apprentice I've ever seen in my whole life!" said Prettylake.

"Those badgers never stood a chance!" Said Solareclipse.

Foxflight said "You even saved my life!"

Dragonstar nodded. "What if you have connections with STARCLNA!? :O"

Petalpaw gasped! Maybe he was right! Before she could say anything though, she saw Bloodpaw staring at her with anger! She heard her brother mutter "I hate you!" But everybody was too busy cheering on Petalpaw to notice!

Dragonstar said "ALright everyone you can eat now." hE went back into his den while the rest of the cats went to get something to eat. Petalpaw was suspicois. Why would Bloodpaw, her own brother hate her for bringin a cat back to life?

Sugarpaw went over 2 bloodpaw. "Bloodpaw dont be mean to her! Shes your sister u know!:("

Bloodpaw simply scoffed in response. "Why should i?!" He spat.

"Family cant hurt each other!" she mewed with sadness. Bloodpaw walked away, ignoring her. "Im worried about bloodpaw" said Sugarpaw. "Yeah i am too... " replied Petalpaw.

They were interupted by a raspy high pitched mew from withn the apprentices; den. "Wow! Your amazing, Petalpaw!" Petalpaw turned around to see a she cat reflecting the rainbow. "...For a new aprentice, i mean!" continued the colorful young cat. "Im Prismpaw! Im an older aprrentice but only by 5 days. Nice 2 meet you!" Petalpaw was about to say something, but the other cat just talke more. "I heard about you saving Foxflight from death! Ive never heard of any cat who could do that! Well, other than in legends... Oh! Did you hear about the Flare of The Stars?He was an amziagn cat who could light fires, bring cats from the dead, and he could also win evry batle he was in!"

Petalpaw didnt want to be mean, so she let her continue Rmablwing. However, Prismpaw was cut off by two oldder aperntices walking in and laughng at her. "If it isnt LOUDPAW! HAHAHAH!"

Suga/rpaw went over. "Dont be mean to her :(!"she said.

"And what's little baby STUPIDPAW gonna do about us , huh?" replied a tom with razors on his Fur.

"I... Uh, will tell Dragonstar about you!"

"HAHA Dragonstars not gonna do a thing! Its not like being mean is against the warrior code! HAHAHAH!"

"Well its not nice!"

Sudenly, the arguing was borken up by a cat with mirrors for eyes. "Stop it Razorpaw and Redpaw! Your being mean, and you know what that means, right?"

The two cats turned to her. "What would that be, huh?"

She beckoned towards the leader's den. "Delayed warriorship."

The two bullies gasped. "Ok ok we will stop!"

"Now say you two are sorry."

"ok... Were sorry."They huffed and walked out of the den.

"Thanks so much, Mirorpaw!" mewed Prismpaw.

"Dont mention it!" replied the she-cat with mirrors for eyes.

Sugarpaw went over to her. "Wow! How did you manage to convince them to stop being mean 2 us?" she asked.

"Well, tehy know im the leader's daughter so..."

sugarpaw gasped. "WOW! thats so cool! :O"

Mirrorpaw shook her head. "No, im not the special one here. The real special one is Petalpaw! Im so grateful for you saving my mentor!"

Petalpaw flicked her tail wish bashfulness. "Its no problem,really!"

Mirrorpaw tilted her head in confusion. "So,how did you do it anyway?"

Petalpaw thought for a bit. "...I dont actually know how i did it... I just cried and my tears revived her!"

Mirrorpaw looked down. "oh..." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "I think of heard of something like this hapening before!"

Petalpaw gasped. "You do? what was it!?"

MIrrorpaw responded with "It was an old tale of a cat named Yin...She had incredibl powers of bringing cats back 2 life! Meanwhil, her brothr, Yang, could instantly kill cats with the flick of his tail! This legend was pased down from generation to generation..."

Petalpaw pondered the legend. What coud it mean?

 **Anyway ive gotten much better atwriting since the last chapter so please review favorite and follow! Please give constructiv critsicm instead of just syaing it is nonsensae because theni dont know what to improve. :( Ok bye! :)**


	7. chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know i keep disappearing but dont worry my fic wont go anywhere! Ivy, wolfsong is a wolf, not a cat. Her backstory will be explained soon (shes gonna be an important character!) And thanks for the advice I-really-hope-not but i dont know what you mean by prettylake isnt a good name. Also Ah what is a trollfic? Pls explain. :( Anyway read and enjoy!**

Petalpaw thought and thought and thought about the legend, but still couldnt really piece anything together. "Well, maybe I'll get it figured out at some point!" she mewed. It was night and she was tired! So she went to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was on a pale gray log floating in a giant ocean of water! The night sky above was empty and starless aside from two lone stars.

All of a sudden, she heard a quiet voice! "Hello..."

"Huh? Who's there!?" said Petalpaw, quickly standing up and trying to balance on the log. She turned around and saw a small white cat with a blue feather on her head and a large black cat with a dark red feather on his head.

"My name is Yin. This is my brother, Yang."

Petalpaw gasped! "Like... The legend?'

The two cats nodded. Yin continued. "We are here to tell you an important prophecy. The thousand year kin will bring the new dawn, and dreams will light the way once again. The cats of the flaming storm will return, but beware of the one of Crimson Blood."

"What does that mean?" she asked but before she could get an answer the two cats were gone! And suddenly dark clouds surrounded her! When she opened her eyes she saw a bunch of shadowy cats in a clearing! And there was a CORPSE!

Petalpaw woke up in fear and it was morning. She saw another apprentice Rubypaw standing above her looking anrgy and disappointed. "Ugh Petalpaw get up already! All the apprentices are gonna be training and youre still alseep!"

Petalpaw gasped! "Oh no! Sorry!" She dashed out of camp and into the training clearing. There she saw all of the other apprentices and their mentors waiting for her! "Sorry im late! I hope i didnt miss anything..."

Dragonstar said "Because of all youve done for us already i will let it slide but dont let it happen again." Petalpaw dipped her head in understanding.

Prismpaw went over to her. "Dont worry you didnt miss anything! Other than Redpaw and Razorpaw being meanies..."

"Maybe redpaw doesnt want to be mean and is just being pressured to be mean? Considering his mentor is clawfang..." Said Sugarpaw.

"Enough gossip, lets get onto training! They said we were going to get batlle training because of Demonicclan being hostile!" Interjescted Rubypaw.

Bloodpaw said "Well im excited for that!"

Sugarpaw turned to petalpaw and whispered "Does Bloodpaw make you fell... worried? Hes scary sometimes and love fighting a lot..."

Petalpwa didint respond. She saw Bloodpaw glaring at them! But the training went on without anything bad happening... until something DID happen!

Glasscresent perked up and looked around. "I smell...DemonicClan!Theyre tresspassing!"

"Then we have to attack them before they can attack us!" said Bloodpaw.

"No, Bloodpaw," said Midnightsparkle. "We have to scope out the situation before we act."

"YEah shes right u know!" Said petalpaw.

Bloodpaw grumbled and sat down.

"Apprentices stay back! Theyre heading towards us and i can scent bloodlust!" Said oceanwav. He turned to look at his apprentice. "You too Razorpaw!"

A DEMONICCLAN PATROL JUMPED OUT, THEIR CLAWS UNSHEATHED! THEY STARTED ATTACING! AND PRISMPAW WAS ROOTED TO THE GROUND WITH FEAR!

One demonicclan cat went over to her and siad "Whats a little kit doing at a battle? Someone should really send you home to mam." smugly.

Prismpaw said "I-i-i-i-i-i-i... Im not a kit and i-i-i will s-s-s-stop you!" She jumped at the warrior but she was flung off with no effort! The warrior grabbed her by the throat and DANGLED HER OFF A NEARBY CLIFF!

Glasscresent ran over. "Put her down right now! Or i will not hesitate to attack you!"

The warrior chuckled. "I could put her down over here!" He dangled PRismpaw over the cliff again!

"An honorable warrior does not need to kil to win battles! Especialy not young apprentices!"

Suddenly... MIDNIGHTSPARKLE JUMPED AT THE DEMONICCLAN CAAT! HE DROPPED PRISMPAW AND BOTHMIDNIGHTSPARKLE AND HIM FELL OFF THE CLIFF!

"MIDNIGHTSPARKLE! NO!"

 **Uh oh a cliffhanger! Anyway please give constructive critisim and explain what the problem is with the fic! Ok bye :)**


	8. chapter 6

**Alright so nobody gave me any feedback last time so please do so this time. Anyway here is the fic sorry to keep you waiting!**

As soon as sugarpaw recovered she rushe over and peered over the edge of the cliff! All anybody could see was a harsh and dangerous gorge! "Midnigthsparkle..." she said to herself sadly.

Everyone knew that neither cat couldve survived the fall! Everyone cried except for the demonicclan cats who ran away.

They went back to camp, cryning all the way. Demonicclan had taken one of their best warriors! The cats mourned!

Bloodpaw said "You were a great mentor to me midnightsparkle..." he tturned over to Dragonstar. "But who will be my mentor now...?"

"I know it is sad everyone butwe must move on... Bloodpaw, your new mentor will be Solareclipse."

Bloodpaw nodded and touched noses with Solareclipse. However, petalpaw noticed that he looked incredibly angry! "Bloodpaw..." she mumbled under her breath with worry.

The next day everything had gone back to the regular rotine and cats were being put on patrols. "Bloodpaw Solareclipse Sugarpaw Rainbowshine Petalpaw Glasscresent and Prismpaw will be on the hunting patrol which i will be leading. The border patrol will have Bluestorm Clockwork Wolfsong Melodypaw Explosivepelt and Rubypaw and Tecnowhisker will lead it."

Evry1 went on their patroles. Petalpaw had trouble catching preay because there was none nearby. Prismpaw walked over 2 her and said "Theres this good hunting spot by a big hollow stone!"

"Cool!" said Sugarpaw. "Where is it?"

"Its by the two leg place."

Petalpaw looked around. "Ya but isnt that far away and we arent suposed to go there?"

Prismpaw said "Its fine i think. And besids theres no pray over here! Nobodys had any luck"

"Well ok..." Replied Petalpaw.

"I'll stay here in case we find something! :)" said Sugarpaw.

Patalpaw said "ok" and went with PRismpaw. They walked through the forest leaves crupling under there feet and trees swaying overhead. The sun shined overhead and was shineing britly. Eventually they found a twoleg den and the strange hollow stone.

"We mad it! :D" said Prismpaw happily. There are rabbits here!"

Petalpaw saw a bunch of rabbits run by! "Wow! How come you didnt tell anybody about this place?"

"Well im not sure how theyd react..." She trailed off. "Anyway lets get hunting!" She mewed.

They caught LOTS of pray! Enough to feed all of the cats in the clan! But then, Prismpaw got a little close to the edge of the round stone AND FELL IN!

PETALPAW GAPED! SHE LOOKED DOWN THE WELL AND SAW AN DEEP PIT OF WATER! PRISMPAW THRASHED AROUND AND MEWEED "HELP ME PETALPAW!" PETALPAW JUMPED INTO THEE WATER BUT SHE FORGOT SHE COULDNT SWIM! WHAT WOULD THEY DO!?


	9. chapter 7

**Hi again guys! My fic is not a trollfic then Ivy and also the Demonicclan cat dropped Prismpaw before he fell into the gorge with Midnightsparkle. Anyway plz plz plz plz plz give me feedback on how i can improve! Heres the fic! :)**

Petalpaw and Prismpaw cried out as they struggled to stay afloat, but things seemed like they werent going to improve! They couldnt stay afloat much longer and nobodyy was there! Just as they were about be pulled into the murky water below, they felt themselves be lifted up by something!

They coughed up a lot of water and when they looked around they saw a lavender tabby she-cat with pink mist floating aorund her and several scars on her muzzle. Petalpaw asked "Who are you? :o"

The cat who saved them said. "My names Magicmist. Ya scraps shouldnt be out playing in wells unless ya wanna get yerselves killed. How old are ya two anyway? Like, two moons?"

"Actualy, we're 6 moons! :3" mewed Prismpaw not catching the bitternes in Magicmist's voice.

"Wow, ya didnt know i was bein sarcastic? You two are dense." hissed magicmist in annoyance.

Petalpaw stepped over beside Prismpaw and said "Stop being mean! :o"

Magicmist chuckled "Wow, I save you scraps and this is how i get repaid? Talk about ungrateful."

Just then the lavender tabby was interrupted by another voice. A deep blue cat with darrk purple eyes slunk out of the shadows and said "Enough bullying and harassing kittens, Magicmist."

"What are you doing here, Darkwhisper?" meowed Magicmist her tone completely shifting to a serious one.

"You had just ran off after you heard mewling from the twoe leg place without telling anybody where you were going."

Another cat ran out of the bushes. This cat was a small white tom with extremely fluffy fur. "Dont do that again Magicmist! You scared everyone!" he mewed.

"Who is 'we'?" asked Petalpaw.

Darkwhisper turned around, beckoning towards the bushes. "Follow us. I will explain everything."


	10. chapter 8

**Hi once more! So thank you so so so so so so so so so much for your criticism yeecat! Although there are a few things i would like 2 explain. There will be an explanation as to why the cats are so weird. Also i just accidentally forgot to fix that thing with rainbowshine but she does go by she/her. And, some of the stuff i have improved since the earlier chapters. Thank u 4 your inputthough! :D Anyway onto the fic.**

Darkwhisper led everyone to a clearing in the forest filled with cats, some with collars. They were all eating prey. The clearing was surrounded by strange flowers that none of the apprentices had ever seen! And tiny waterfalls circled it. "Here we are the camp of the Alliance."

"Woah! this place is amazing!" Said Prismpaw. "But what is the alliance for?"

The fluffy white cat said "Theres a darkness looming and we arent sure what. this place is here to find out what this darkness is and prevent it from hurting anyone!"

"Why is it so hidden?" asked Petalpaw. "With a goal like that youd think more cats would know about it!"

Magicmist said "Well if ya were smart enough youd know that saying that something like that could happen would cause mass panic."

Darkwhisper squinted at Magicmist and continued. "And the clans dont like cats like us. They think we're nothing more than lazy kittypets. But no matter where we came from we are all united. So we cant let any of the clans know we're here."

The small tom spoke up. "I never introduced myself to you. im Cloudy! I used to be a kittypet but i ran away. And now i live here!"

"And i am Darkwhisper. I was once dead, but then i was resserected." He said as he bowed.

Petalpaw thought for amoment then mewed "I have brought a cat back to life before!"

All of the cats in the clearing turned to look at her in shock. "No way!" squeaked Cloudy.

Darkwhisper gasped. "You are the one! What is your name?"

"Well im Petalpaw and this is my friend Prismpaw. But what am i the one of?"

"You are the one the legends fortold... Our Skyrreader Hollyfeather had saw a prophecy from inside the Vision pool..."

Magicmist interrupted Darkwhisper by saying "Theres no way they know what that is Darkwhisper. Come one, if you insist that this kit's spcial, take em to the Vision pool."

Darkwhisper nodded. "Follow me, young ones. " He led them to a cave covered up by lavender vines. Inside was a black cat with red eyes and a holly leaf by her ear. She was standing over a pool that reflecting the sunrise even though it was evening. "Hollyfeather, i have found the Told One."

The cat named Hollyfeather gasped and turned around. "You really mean it!?"

Magicmist said "No, hes just pullin your leg. What do ya think!?"

Hollyfeather blinked away tears. "Please stop being mean, magicmist..."

Darkwhisper went over and comforted Hollyfeather. "Just ignore her... Magicmist acts like this to everyone. Now then, Petalpaw? Please introduce yourself to Hollyfeather."

"Well i... revived a cat i guess..."

Prismpaw perked up an said "Shes soooo cool! She brought back Foxflight who gave her life fighting badgers! Andthen she defeated them all! Shes the best cat ever!"

"Prismpaw, im not that great really!"

"Dont say that! Youre perfect!"

Darkwhisper said "Its true. Your powers are beyond compare. However, this means we have found our first link to the prophecy... And soon more will be revealed..."

Petalpaw tilted her head. "What is the prophecy?"

Hollyfeathers eyes suddenly began showing clouds. "The thousand year kin will bring the new dawn, and dreams will light the way once again. The cats of the flaming storm will return, but beware of the one of Crimson Blood."

"Ive heard that in a dream before!"

Hollyfeather widened her eyes. "Really!?"

"Yeah! A black cat with a red feather and a white cat with a blue feather told me it in a flood!"

"Amazing! :o"

Darkwhisper dipped his head and said "It has to be true. You are the told one Petalpaw."

Prismpaws eyes sparkled with amazement. "I knew you were special Petalpaw but this is incrdible! :D"

"Is there anything else you know?" asked Hollyfeather.

Petalpaw looked away. "Well... i dont know if this is related but my brother acts strange and hes named bloodpaw..."

Cloudy tilted his head."Wel thats not his fault! Darkwhisper used to be named Mr fluffyshade-"

DArkwhisper interrupted the young cat by saying "Please dont bring that up Cloudy!" Meanwhile Magicmist was laughing.

Hollyfeather asked. "Acting strange in what way?"

"Well i mean hes acting agressive and mean... Also whenever im around him i feel a sort of dark presence..."

Magicmist stopped laughing. "Oh."


	11. chapter 9

**Im back again! Sadly theres been no other reviews so pleas give me feedback! :) Heres the story!**

Darkwhisper dipped his head with saddness. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this, Petalpaw... But your brother... Hes-"

Magicmist interrupted him. "Your brothers evil, kid."

Petalpaw and Prismpaw gasped! "No way!" mewed Prismpaw!

"It cant be true!" said Petalpaw!

Darkwhisper said "As much as I hate to say it Magicmist is correct. We believe that he may be the dark entity terrorizing the Clans..."

"Well what am i supposed to do? I cant kill him!"

"Well, you can either turn him good, or kill him, so ya best decide. Ones gonna be a lot harder than the other." Said Magicmist.

"I want to be able to save him! But how do i do that?"

Hollyfeather gave the two MysticalClan cats a strange looking orb with glowing turqoise liquid inside of it and white energy surrounding it. "Inside of this orb is the key to saving your brother. You have to break it and pour the liquid on his pelt. This is the only thing like it in existance so use it wisely."

"Thank you Hollyfeather!" meowed Petalpaw with happyness.

Prismpaw suddenly thought of something. "We have to go back Petalpaw, everyone could be worrying about us!"

"Oh right! Thank you so much everyone... Youre kind and great!"

Hollyfeather bashfully looked away. "Really? Well nobodys ever said that to me before!"

"Welcome to the club, buddy." said Magicmist.

Darkwhisper said "I wish you luck, young ones. Cloudy, may you escort them?"

Cloudy nodded. "Sure Darkwhisper! Follow me!" Cloudy left the camp wit Petalpaw and Prismpaw. Soon they reached the area with the circular rock. "One last thing, the Purity Orb is very fragile and if the liquid falls on the ground it is useless! Be careful with it!"

Prismpaw and Petalpaw said goodbye to Cloudy, then headed back home after rolling in some mint. All of the cats in the Clan ran over to them. "Where were you!?" hissed Rubypaw.

Sugarpaw said "Yeah everyone was worried sick!"

Prismpaw set down the prey she caught. "We were hunting but i guess we were out a little late huh!"

"Well we're glad youre back."meowed Mirrorpaw. "Everyones already eaten so you can go ahead!" she beckoned towards the freshkill pile.

The two put down what they caught and took some prey and went into the apprentices den. Petalpaw and PRismpaw kept their distance from Bloodpaw who was talking to Razorpaw and Redpaw.

Sugarpaw sat down beside Petalpaw and Prismpaw and said "Razorpaw and Redpaw dont seem like very good influences to Bloodpaw... :( Hes already mean as is!"

Petalpaw stared down at the rabbit she was eating. _I guess i have to tell her..._ she thought. _Alright, here goes nothing._ "Sugarpaw... I have something to tell you about Bloodpaw."

"Huh what is it?"

"Bloodpaw... Hes apparently evil!" she whispered!

Sugarpaw gasped! "But why!? D:"

"I dont know why but there is a way to make him good! I met a group of cats called the alliance and they gave me this." she set down the Purity Orb. "We just have to pour the liquid onto him and it will remove the evil!"

"Can you really trust them? :o"

"We just have to hope we can..." Petalpaw hid the orb, but little did they know Rubypaw saw it!

Petalpaw and prismpaw finished their prey but suddenly heard a yowl of panic!

 **UH OH! WHAT COULD THAT BE? Find out in the next chapter! Ok byeeee! :)**


	12. chapter 10

**Im back again! Pls give me reviews so i can improve (or get compliments if you like the story :3)! Anyway heres the fic!**

Everyone got up and rushed out of their dens! "Huh whats wrong?" asked Mirrorpaw.

"Solareclipse is sick!" mewed Lunareclipse in panic. She was about to run into the medicine cat den but was stopped by Medicinalherb.

"You have to stay out of my den so he can get his rest. If you keep him awake he'll never recover!"

Melodypaw shouted "What does he have!?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I fear that... It may be greencough."

ALL OF THE CATSE GASPED! "GREENCOUGH?! BUt THAT CAN BE FATEL!"

"Please calm down everyone, Its newleaf. I don't think its actually greencough. And the symptoms are different. I think he'll be fine." With that MEdicinalherb walked back into her den.

Lunareclipse sighed. "She thinks he'll be fine but does she _know_?" the worried warrior went back into her den.

Mirrorpaw said. "I feel bad for Bloodpaw... He's having terrible luck with his mentors! But i guess there isnt anything we can do." Everyone went back into their dens. and went to sleep.

In Petalpaws dream, she was in the flooded clearing again. She saw Yin and Yang. Floating in front of them was the Purity Orb. Yin said "You only have one chance. Use the Purity Orb wisely.

Petalpaw attempted to grab the orb, but it vanished along with Yin and Yang. The water drained away as the place turned dark and scary! She saw several shadowy translucent cats surrounding a mass of dark energy!

All of the cats turned to her and said "You will fail, dont even try." and water began flooding the place again! Petalpaw couldnt swim! Then she heard a piercing wail!

Petalpaw woke up and saw the other apprentices run out of the den! She noticed that Redpaw wasnt there. Lunareclipse was crying! "Solareclipse is dead!" She cried!

Medicinalherb's face was grim. And Redpaw has caught it... My prediction that it was greencough was wrong. It's something else..."

EVERYONE GASPED! "What could it be!?" Shouted Nightfeather.

Willowfluff said "I dont want my kits catching it!" as she pulled Applekit and Fuzzykit away from Medicinalherb.

The medicine cat said "Calm down everyone! Im sure this can be fixed!"

Petalpaw ran over to Solareclipse's body. "Wait!" she mewed. "I can bring him back! I brought back Foxflight! Remember?"

All the cats began realizing that. "Oh, right!" said Mirrorpaw.

Foxflight said "Do what you did last time to save me for Solareclipse!"

Petalpaw nodded. Her tears dropped onto Solareclipse and... Nothing happened!?

All of the cats gasped! Prismpaw said "Why didnt it work this time...? Youre great and wonderful, this should work!"

"Wait..." Said Foxflight. "What if it only works on those who died in battle!?"

Petalpaw sighed. "I guess thats the case..." She cried. _I couldnt do it! I let everyone down..._ She saw Bloodpaw give her a scornful glare for a moment, but then he touched noses with his dead mentor.

"I wish I could've trained with you more than once..." he said. Rubypaw quickly pulled him away from Solareclipse.

"Dont touch him!" mewed Rubypaw with concern. "He had some sorta' bluecough or somethin'! You don't wanna catch that!"

Bloodpaw hissed "He was my mentor, you know!"

"Well you barely even knew him!"

"Youre just saying that because you don't want to catch it, aren't you?"

"Well I don't!"

"The real one you should be mad at is Petalpaw! She goes around al willy nilly getting attention and love but when it comes to saving my mentor she doesnt do anything!"

Rubypaw was taken aback. "That was a bit harsh... I mean she did try..."

Sugarpaw ran over and said "Please stop arguing! D: We dont need cats fighting during this!" She calmed herself. "Im sorry for shouting but you really shouldnt be arguing about this. Rubypaw, please leave him. Bloodpaw, _back off._ "

Rubypaw squinted at Sugarpaw and Petalpaw as she padded back into the apprentice den.

Petalpaw looked down with worry and sadness. "Why is this happening?"

 **Sad chapter i know. Well, I hope you enjoy! Bye! :)**


	13. chapter 11

**Hi again! So I had some progress on this chapter but i lost it so thats why i didnt update. Anyway its back now so dont be sad! Like i said Coloured Kittens ther is a reason why the cats are so strange like that but telling you would be a spoiler. But thank you for the other pieces of advice! Also guest i dont know what you mean. Like how do you want it to be spiced up? :O Anyway to the story! :D**

Petalpaw followed Dragonstar out of camp with Sugarpaw, Rainbowshine, Prismpaw, Glasscresent, Rubypaw, and Explosivepelt, uneasiness tugging at her fur. Bloodpaw was staying back at camp for the day missing out on the training. But she knew that Bloodpaw was probably causing his mentors to die! _I don't like Redpaw much but i hope he doesn't die..._

She was taken out of her thoughts by Dragonstar talking. "We will be doing battle training today. Rubypaw, since you are the oldest apprentice here can you show the other three apprentices battle moves you know?"

Rubypaw nodded and walked in front of the three. But Petalpaw noticed that Rubypaw seemed angry at them! _Why does she look so mad?_

She was broken out of her thoughts by Rubypaw speaking. "Alright so the most important thing when it comes to fightin' is surprise. What i do is stalk towards an enemy, then leap onto 'em and catch 'em by surprise. I'll demonstrate." Rubypaw ran into the bushes and vanished. After a while, they saw Rubypaw leap onto Explosivepelt! She rolled off of her mentor and said "That's how it's done."

Prismpaw gasped. "Wow! I didnt even see you before you striked!"

Explosivepelt nodded. "Good job, Rubypaw!"

Rainbowshine said "So now, how about you three try it? You can go first, Sugarpaw."

Sugarpaw ran off, going until nobody could see her. Then, she began slowly creeping up on Rainbowshine. She got closer and closer and almost got there, before she stepped on a stick snapping it in two. "Oops!" she mewed.

"It was a good effort," purred her mentor. "But you must be aware of your surroundings when in battle. In real battle there will be calamity everywhere, so you need to learn to focus on what matters most."

Prismpaw was next to try. She jumped into the bushes like Rubypaw did, but didn't come back out. Glasscresent peered into the bushes with concern, and saw Prismpaw had ran straight off a cliff! But amazingly she had grabbed onto a tree, and was about to strike! "Prismpaw, you might not want to try that, the gap between us is way too-" Glasscresent was interrupted by the young cat leaping across and barreling into her.

All of the other apprentices looked on in awe. "How did you _do_ that?!" mewed Sugarpaw. "You climbed to the top of that tree, then jumped across and made it!"

PRismpaw looked at her paws. "I dont know?" she admitted. "I fell off the cliff and then next thing i knew i was on top of the tree!"

"You'll make an excellent fighter." meowed Glasscresent. "And with your leaping skills you will probably be good at catching birds too!"

Petalpaw gulped. It was her turn! She slunk down into some nearby ferns, not wanting to risk falling off of the cliff again. She began padding towards Dragonstar every muscle tense and ready to spring into action. In one quick leap she pounced onto her mentor and knocked him to the ground! "I did it!" she mewed in pride. She jumped off Dragonstar so he could get up, awaiting what he would say.

"That was remarkable, Petalpaw. You had me shocked!" said Dragonstar. Petalpaw noticed Rubypaw out of the corner of her eye, glaring at her with jealousy! But her atention quickly snapped back to Dragonstar. "If you keep up your incredible ability you could even become leader some day!"

Petalpaw looked at him in amazement. _Dragonstar thinks I could become leader someday? No way!_ "Well I font think mi that good," she said sincerely. "Prism paw was the one who did the cool tree jumping thing!"

Prismpaws eyes widened with bashfulness. "R-really? Im cool...?"

Sugarpaw piped up and said "Yea you could even be a cool leader too!"

Petalpaw felt worry prickle at her pelt as Rubypaw dint say anything, and only looked on angrily at the group. _Something isnt right..._ she thought to herself. But she pushed her worry to the back of her mind as training continued.

Petalpaw kept doing really well and the other apprentices praised her. Exocet for Rubypaw, who just seemed to get madder! Then a horrible thought struck Petalpaw like a raging torrent of water. _I left the Purity orb all alone!_

She forced herself to focus on the lessons that were being taught but she kept going back to that idea. It was super hard to concentrate. She heard Dragonstar ask her "Are you alright? You seem troubled. If you need to go to Medicinalherb we can go back."

"Im alright," she mewed. But in reality she really wanted to go back and make sure the Purity orb was still there. But she stayed and trained until sunhigh.

When they returned to camp she quickly ran into the apprentice den and searched the moss bedding. To her horror the Purity Orb wasnt there! "Oh no!" she mewed quietly in panic.

"What are you doing with your bedding?" asked Mirrorpaw with confusion. "I just replaced it earlier, and I don't really want to do it again..."

Petalpaw went over to her. "When you replaced the bedding, did you see anything strange in it?"

"...No? It was just bedding. I would;ve seen if there was anything in it. Why, is there something you're looking for?"

"Okay thanks!" said Petalpaw before dashing out of the den.

"What is with Petalpaw today...?"

Petalpaw slammed directly into Rubypaw, making her drop her mouse. "Augh! Petalpaw, watch where youre going!" Rubypaw sighed and quickly groomed herself. "Ugh... Anyway, could you, Prismpaw, and Sugarpaw meet me by the Dusk Tree at moonhigh? I have something to ask."

Petalpaw tilted her head. "The Dusk Tree...? Where is that?"

"It's by the candy forest and the Shadowplains. You'll know it when you see it."

"Why cant you just ask me here-" Rubypaw had already ran off into the apprentice den with the freshkill she had.

 _This doesn't seem good..._ thought Petalpaw. _Did Rubypaw see the Purity orb? Shes been acting strange towards us since yesterday! And even more...What if shes working with Bloodpaw!?_ Prismpaw and Sugarpaw walked over to her.

"What was that all about?" mewed Sugarpaw. "Is something wrong?"

"The purity orb is missing and i think i know who took it!"

The other two cats gasped! "Did bloodpaw find out?!" Said Prismpaw with worry.

"No, I think Rubypaw has it! Shes been acting weird since we got back yesterday and she was in the apprentice den when i was telling you guys about it! She asked us to go to the Dusk tree this night..."

Sugarpaw looked around. "Should we relay trust her? If she really did steal the orb and is evil too she could just be luring us into a trap!"

"We dont know for sure. All we have to do is hope we're wrong..."

The pale moon rose into the sky casting light over the three aprrentices who had went out into the woods. Dread and anticipation gripped each one of them as they reached a great oak stretching acorss the sky. "Hello? Are you there?" mewed Petalpaw, staying close to Sugarpaw and Prismpaw.

Sure enough they heard the rustling of a bush, and Rubypaw walked out. "We need to talk." she said.

"A-about what?" asked the cotton candy she-cat standing beside Petalpaw.

"Oh, nothin' important, just the way youve been treatin' Bloodpaw. You guys avoid him like greencough! Whats up with that?"

Petalpaw's worry began to grow. _It's about Bloodpaw... I think i was right with my guess!_ She attempted to hide her visible panic. "He's been mean to everyone, and we font want to get on his bad side, t-that's all."

Rubypaw seemed to lighten up a bit at this statement. "Oh,okay." Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Now, tell me, what in Starclan is _this_ supposed to be!?"

She uncurled her tail which was previously wrapped around her paws, revealing the Purity Orb.

Petalpaw Sugarpaw and Prismpaw gasped in horror! "Where did you get that?!" said Prismpaw, slowly backing up.

"I could ask you the same question!" hissed the she-cat made of rubies, completely dropping her previously calm tone. "Don't think I didn't hear you guys talkin' about this thing! Some strangers accuse your brother of being some horrible evil, then you just trust 'em completely when they say to pour some unidentified liquid on him! Did you replace your common sense with crowfood!?"

Sugarpaw stepped closer. "Don you know whats hes been doing!? All of his previous mentors all died within the past 3 days, hes been bullying everyone, and he's even said he hated Petalpaw after she revived Foxflight! I font know about you, but that seems a bit strange to me!" she snapped.

"And youre just assuming this without a second thought?!"

Prismpaw interrupted the arguing cats with a fearful mew. "D-demonicclan!"

"What!?" yelped Sugarpaw and Petalpaw. But Rubypaw didnt budge.

"I'm gonna stop this mouse-brained plan /right now!/" spat Rubypaw, before grabbing the orb in her teeth, thenn tossing it at the ground, shattering it.

The bright turquoise liquid fizzled into the ground as Petalpaw, Sugarpaw, and Prismpaw watched in terror, unable to do a thing about it. "Y-you..." mumbled Sugarpaw, before spotting several eyes hiding in the bushes. Rubypaw turned around and noticed them as well. She stared back at them for a bit before turning around and running off into the darkness, leaving the other apprentices to fend for themselves.

"It _was_ a trap!" whispered Petalpaw, before having the breath knocked out of her by a dark red Demonicclan cat with long fangs barreling into her side.

He had her pined down and was about to claw out her throat but then Prismpaw pounced on to him, digging her claws into his back to hang on. "Get off of me you stupid kit!" he yowled, before shaking her off into a tree.

"No! Prismpaw!" shouted Petalpaw. "I'll get you for that you big bully!" she lunged at him, claws extended. She scratched his leg and he ran off. She immediately went over to check on the other apprentice, who was in a daze. "Are you okay?"

Prismpaw weakly attempted to get up but she fell back down. "Petalpaw... Sugarpaw... Sugarpaws in danger...!"

Petalpaw turned around to see Sugarpaw on the ground bleeding! A demonicclan cat in front of her said, "You really shouldn't trespass. Its impolite." Before getting ready to strike the final blow! But just then... Rainbowshine leaped onto the demonnicclan cat! Petal paws clanmates had arrived!


End file.
